Episode 7486 (8th December 2010)
Plot The firefighters set to work removing the rubble and extinguishing the blazes. Dr Carter tries to calm Fiz and John as they wait for an ambulance. Ashley and Nick remain trapped behind a pile of rubble while Peter drifts in and out of consciousness and unable to move. Molly lies unconscious under a beam with baby Jack still in her arms. Claire and Joshua leave a message on Ashley's mobile to tell him they are safe. Jason attracts attention from the front bedroom at No.13. The fire brigade hoist a ladder up to the window, and Simon and Jason descend to safety. Anna's relieved to be reunited with Eddie but panics when there's no sign of Gary. Norris and Emily arrive on the scene and survey the ruins of The Kabin. Norris calls Rita to let her know, unaware that she's trapped inside, unable to reach her phone. Carla hassles the firemen for news of those trapped inside The Joinery. Leanne clocks her concern. Dev and Ciaran manage to free Sunita and she's taken away by ambulance. Ashley clambers over the debris but finds his route of escape cut off by another pile of rubble. He listens to Claire's message. He's alarmed when he coughs up blood. Gary sits at home, tormented by the harrowing sounds of disaster outside. Fiz fears she'll lose the baby as she's put into an ambulance. John spots that he's left No.5's front door open. Thinking of Charlotte's lifeless body inside, he considers going back but is forced to go with Fiz to the hospital. A fireman reaches Molly and carries baby Jack outside to safety. Nick and Ashley attempt to carry Peter away from the collapsing walls of the office. Ashley's feeling really unwell and struggles to keep his strength up. He leaves Claire a message saying that he's about to be rescued and he can't wait to see her. Nick passes Peter's comatose body out to the firemen. Leanne's elation is short-lived when it's clear he may not survive. Carla watches in turmoil. Firemen attempt to lift the beam off Molly but cannot manage it. Molly howls in pain. Becky and Steve reluctantly report Max missing to the police. They pretend to be looking after him for Kylie. The tram driver is carried out of the shop alive. Sally's told that Molly's lost a lot of blood. Steve and Becky are gobsmacked when Kylie turns up at the Rovers. Nick and Ashley await rescue as a beam gives way. They hold it aloft to prevent the roof caving in on them. With no other option, they decide to let go together and make a run for it. Ashley struggles to move fast and, as Nick tries to grab him, the roof collapses. Cast Regular cast *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Maria Connor - Samia Smith (Uncredited) *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Watch Commander - John Burton *Police Officer - Chris Jack *Fire Officer Wayne - Andy Wear *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor *Fire Officer - Simon Smithies *Paramedic - Kate Baines *Paramedic - Matthew Lewney *Firefighter Paul - Tony Hirst *Paramedic - Adele Parry *Paramedic - James Lauren *Police Officer - Giles Ford (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *The Joinery *Roy's Rolls Notes *Final appearance of Steven Arnold as Ashley Peacock, although a phone message recorded by Ashley in this episode is heard in the next episode, for which Arnold is credited. *First appearance of Paul Kershaw, although initially credited as "Firefighter Paul". *Gillian Aldam was credited as a Stunt Double, with Richard Hammatt and Steve Whyment as the Stunt Co-ordinators on this episode. *This episode was transmitted at 7.00pm, an addition to the schedules as part of the Coronation Street 's 50th anniversary week. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ashley and Nick struggle to free Peter before the roof of The Joinery collapses; one resident desperately tries to cover his tracks amid the devastation - with pregnant Fiz caught in the crossfire. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,030,000 viewers (10th place). *This episode was included in the ''Coronation Street - Tram Crash ''DVD released by ITV Home Entertainment on 21st February 2011. Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD